


Waking Briar Rose

by imaginary_golux



Category: Cinderella (1997), Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty – All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Briar Rose enjoy visiting each other.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Briar Rose

Briar Rose’s skin is smooth, and a little cold, as though her long sleep had been a death, and she still hasn’t quite warmed up. Ella takes this as an excuse to rub her hands all over the other woman’s body, up and down her arms and legs, long strokes down the torso and up the back, and then – when Rose is a limp, purring heap – up between her legs, because Ella believes in finishing what she has begun.

Rose does not tense, just spreads her legs and smiles up at Ella, flushed and beautiful with it, hair spread on the pillow and blue eyes half-closed with pleasure. Ella strokes gently at the little nub between Rose’s legs – the one the Prince can never find – until Rose’s breath is coming short and her long fingers are clenched in the sheets. Ella throws caution to the winds and kisses the other woman, fingers still working busily between Rose’s legs, and Rose grabs Ella, winds her arms around her and clings to her and shakes and mewls and shivers as she comes.

And Rose must have been having some interesting dreams, those hundred years in the tower, because when she has come down from her orgasm and opened her eyes, she grins and pushes Ella onto her back and wriggles down between Ella’s legs and licks and licks and sucks and – ah, gods! – bites until Ella is muffling her cries with a pillow and coming harder than she ever has with her Prince.

They agree that Rose really should come to visit again sometime.


End file.
